smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roster
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original *I.M. Meen *King Harkinian *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki *AVGN *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Irate Gamer *Frollo *Gaston *Hitler *Panty & Stocking *Billy Mays *Yomika *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *IB *Hank Hill *Scanty & Kneesocks *Nicolas Cage *Best Hercules *Jaime Maussan *Don Ramon *Toon Wily *Haruhi *Zoolander *New Hercules *Aya Drevis *Carlos Trejo *Weird Al *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary *Codec Snake YTPguy17 *Spongebob *Morshu *Annoying Orange *CD-I Mario *Cosmo *Toon Dr. Mario *Micheal Jackson *Patrick Star *CD-I Link *Smosh *Bill Nye *Ophelia Chill *CD-I Ganon *9-Volt *Wreck-It Ralph *Dark Helmet ARL3 *Heavy *Scout *Pyro *Demoman *Soldier *Spy *Medic *Sniper *Engineer *Michael Jordan *Willy Wonka *Inspector Gadget *AoSTH Sonic Lawl X *Serph *Jen Masterson *Konata *Stewie *AGK *Stinkmeaner *Hitoshi *GWDLGE&H *Michael Rosen *Tomo Takino *Mr Bean *Sora *Robbie Rotten *Fluttershy *Abridged Kaiba *Abridged Marik *Trip *Mabel Pines *Pinkie Pie *Game Grumps *Yuno *Plankton *Scott Pilgrim *Karl Pilkington *Peridot *Zim *Lemongrab *Ruby Rose *Deadpool *Senator Armstrong *Gordon Ramsay Lawl Nova *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Sheldon Cooper *Yzma *CD-i Zelda *Captain N *Worst Hercules *Toon Guybrush *Elsa *Timmy's Dad *Dipper Pines/Bipper Cines Evil *60's Spider-Man *John Di Micco *ASDFMan *Perry the Platypus *Jade Harley *Toon Waluigi *Toon DK *Star Butterfly *Vince Offer *60's Batman *Samuel L. Jackson *Katie Tiedrich Lawl of the Dead * Dross * Raoul Silva * Epic Gamer * Coballita Mix * Keygen * Joker Nicholson * MC Dinero * Bill Cipher * Ciego que en realidad ve * Indiana Jones * Best Magneto * Peridot * Javert * Best Xavier * Lemongrab * Marcianito * Papyrus & Sans * Sir Pokon de Joy * Darkpokon Lawl MAD * Gay Luigi * Linkara * Sabrina Skunk * Van Darkholme * Best Marisa * Mormon Jesus * Movie Bison * Jafar Lawl Nitro * Retardgamer * Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl Back At Em * Waligie * Spitting Image Ronald Reagan * Hulk Hogan * ODEMH * Bluster Kong * 60's Moomintroll * Dr. Nick Laslowicz * Melies Moon * Walrus Grandpa Lawl Beatdown * Strong Bad * John Egbert * Edd * Markiplier * Mama Umbridge * Stephen Quire * Watts & Rosalene * Homestar Runner * Karkat Vantas * Tom * Matt * Frisk * Dan Backslide * Viola * Psycho Dad Lawl What-If * GIR * Tito Dick * Larry the Cucumber * Starbomb Link * Rick & Morty * Rolf * Caddicarus * Smol Nozomi * Brad Armstrong * Inori Aizawa * Kaminashi Nozomi Lawl Liquid Crystal * 83/87 Victim * Marionette * Flowey * MS Paint Guy * Best SpongeBob * Undyne * Vault Boy * Best Pinkie Pie * Golden Freddy * Toon Q*Bert * Weegee * Toon Reitanna * ZALGO * Terezi Pyrope * 80's Nickelodeon Pinball * Xander Mobus * Mira * Headdy * Pitfall Larry * Bootleg Pikachu * Princess Mindy * Lapis Lazuli * Poppy * Board James * John Madden Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC * Goomba * Mr. Krabs Lawl Demic * Sabitsuki L-NEO * Jyushimatsu * Shovel Knight * Hexagon * Yamamura Smashstation Lawl Stars * Jupiter * Dunkey * Newmaker Lawl Zero * Space Ghost * Headmaster Galvatron Lawl United * Abridged Tristan * Segata Sanshiro * DW Read * Arthur Read * Worst Alice Battle for Lawl Island * Firey * Chuck the Clucker Lawl Galaxy * Hacked Sonic the Hedgehog * Somari * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Rex Salazar Lawl's Peak Academy * Henry Stickmin * Jaiden * Paper Mario Lawl Fantasmic * Alpha Sagat * Akeno Himejima * Housen Ryofu * Grunkle Stan * Bob the Tomato * Harley Morenstein * Deadpool * Blackheart * CM Punk * Fujiko Eto * Kain R Heinlein * Alex Lawl Lexar * Larry the Lobster * Genie * Archibald Asparagus * Mufasa * Unchou Kanu * Dr. Neo Cortex * Rugal Bernstein & Chizuru Kagura * Patchy the Pirate * Jafar * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Kagura * Professor Farmsworth * Toon Wonder Woman * Abridged Bakura Lawl Alpha * Peter Griffin * Toon Toadstool * Flint Lockwood * Gumball & Darwin Watterson * Homer Simpson * Rodrick Heffley * Chester A. Bum * Asriel Dreemurr Lawl Alpha Remastered * Lightbulb Lawl Alpha Sister Location * Phillip J. Fry Lawl W A V E * Bosko * Quick & Flupke * Mokey Lawl Starstruck * Soos Lawl Hate * Antibrony Destroyer * Donald Trump * Ruby Rose * Daniel Clayton/Buff Riku * Barry the Bee * The Fatass * I Hate Everything * RS3505 * Mister Potatoe * Rucka Rucka Ali Trump * Daniel Gayton * 2013 Sonny Slaven * 911 Lawl LMAO * Urotsuki Lawl Love * Abridged Yami/Yugi Category:Playable Character Category:AdultsCategory:LawlCategory:YTPguy17Category:ARL3Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Aitor Molina Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em